


Death Do We Part

by wolfgirl



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Mind Control, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Wilson Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl/pseuds/wolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why such a sad face, it’s unbecoming for my future Queen.”</p>
<p>Sam flinched at the god’s words, a small frown forming on her face as he continued to twirl her hair around his fingers. The thought of actually marrying the trickster threaten to make her throw up, but she quickly pushed the feeling down not wanting to anger him instead she chose to keep silent, hoping that he would get bored with her and eventually go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired from a rp that I did in the past. In this verse, Sam is in a relationship with Bruce Wayne and Diana. All the bat fam characters are there and a couple of oc children that belonged to the person I rp with.

“Why such a sad face, it’s unbecoming for my future Queen.”

Sam flinched at the god’s words, a small frown forming on her face as he continued to twirl her hair around his fingers. The thought of actually marrying the trickster threaten to make her throw up, but she quickly pushed the feeling down not wanting to anger him instead she chose to keep silent, hoping that he would get bored with her and eventually go away.

But Loki wasn’t having none of it, roughly clasping his fingers around her hair, he gave sam a hard tug; causing her to let out a small scream as he brought her head up to look at him. “Answer me when I talk to you.” He said, a small smirk forming on his face. “Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Sam gasped out, painfully clutching her head; it felt like numerous strands of hair being yanked off. “I’m sorry...just please let me go.”

Loki took a moment to take in Sam’s request before releasing her. “Good, it seems that you’ve been practicing your manners.” He replied, leaning down to cup Sam’s face in his palm. “However, there is still much we have to work on before you're ready to become my queen; still your progress is so much better than Diana’s.” He added, motioning towards the Amazonian that was currently chained to the bed. She watched Loki with the coldest eyes, filled with promises of murder and torture when she finally got out of her bind; Sam was sure that if she could speak, Diana would be cursing Loki to hell but after last week when she told him where he could stick his scepter before punching him in the face. Diana was on strict punishment, not allowed to move from her position or speak while in Loki’s presence.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you both are so against this marriage.” Loki continued, breaking Sam out of her thoughts. “Have I not given you everything that you can possibly want and more, I have offered you the world and yet you both still refuse me.” He said, his hands sliding down from Sam’s face, trailing across her arms until it rested on her satin bow that was holding her shirt together. “I’ve even decided to wait until our wedding night before claiming you both; something that is very challenging.”

Sam shifted in her seat, his words making her feel uneasy. 

Loki gave her a small smirk, tugging slightly on the end of the bow. “Hhm...maybe I should claim one of my brides now.” He tugged at the ribbon again, this time, harder, making the bow come slightly undone.

Sam held her breath, her heart pounding on her chest as the god continued to pull on the object that was the only thing currently holding her shirt together. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she clenched her fist at her side, she could hear Diana struggling across the room, her anger rolling off in waves.

Loki knew when he saw her eyes brimming with tears that he should relent, that a decent person would stop. But he felt a frisson of excitement that transcended his better nature and pushed him on, continuing to pull on the string. Only when she was openly weeping and broken would he stop. He'd feel guilty of course, but that never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him this time. He enjoyed abusing her too much.

It wasn’t until he was one tug away from completely undoing the bow that he finally got a reaction. A hand shot up preventing him from going any further, slightly surprised he looked down at the brunette. “Oh...and what do you think you're doing?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Stop.” That was all she could say anything more would have caused her to cry out and the tears to stream down her face. 

“Why should stop when I’m having so much fun.” He said, pulling her hand from his wrist before leaning down. “I could do whatever I want with and nobody could stop me if anything you should ask me to be gentle for when I finally take you.”

At his words a single tear slid down from her eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her cheek, releasing the sadness and anger that has been held inside of her before letting out a heart-wrenching wail. Once it started it didn’t stop, Sam body shocked with sobs at the possibility of being raped and a deep feeling of hopelessness came over her.

Loki watched all of this with a smile on his face, he didn’t really plan on doing anything with her just having a look but it felt good to taunt her and make her cry. The pain on her face was beautiful and he couldn’t help but think of other possible ways to bring that look on her face. Releasing the end of the bow, Loki leaned down and slammed his lips against Sam’s, quieting her sobs.

Sam hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and delving inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. Sam arms reached up and rested on his chest before pushing him, in an effort to pull him away. When she finally succeed, she only had a second to regain her breath before the god was in her mouth again in an instant.

She urged herself to push away, but couldn’t. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. When he finally released her for the second time, Sam took the opportunity to move as far away from his as she could get in her room. It really didn’t do much, if he wanted to he could still grab her but it provided some form of comfort knowing that she was away from him for the time being.

Loki, on the other hand, must have found her actions funny for he let out a small laugh before getting up from his position on top of the table. “You are one of the most amusing mortals, I have ever come across.” He said, walking over to the door. “I’ll have my fun with you at a later time.”


	2. chapter 2

The chair was carved of a fine oak, crested with several jewels and decorative metals forming an elegant coat of arms. 

However, the decoration that Loki decided to use wasn’t really Sam’s focus at the moment. It had been weeks since she had last stepped out the room she had been forced to live in and now, thanks to the good grace of the god she was finally being let out. Though there were a few problems…

While she may have been let out of the room, Diana was forced to stay back and it wasn’t like Sam had free reign to walk wherever she wanted; the guards that had come to get her and marched her straight to the throne room without a word before closing the doors behind her. Nonetheless, it was still a blessing to be let out and Sam was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth; she had taken the opportunity to get a better layout of the place and find any openings that she could use to escape.

Her observations had led her to a couple of conclusions,based on the architecture she defiantly wasn’t on Earth anymore and breaking out would be nearly impossible. Not really the things that she wanted to know at the moment but it was better than nothing.

It was at that moment Loki decided to show up, a small smirk on his lips and he gazed at Sam with a kind of hunger that she sent a chill down her spine. Two years ago Sam would have gladly welcomed that gaze but now it just caused a growing dread to rise up inside of her, she had no idea what the god was planning but whatever it was it couldn’t be good.

“How do you feel today?” He asked, taking a seat on the throne. “I’ve been told that you’ve been silent for the last couple of days, a far contrast to when you first arrived here.” He added, leaning slightly as he rested his head on a fist. “I vaguely remember you threatening to do a number of horrible things to me, has the fire gone out in you?”

“No…” Sam replied she took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things lately and have so many questions.” She said, stepping closer to the god. “Why are you doing this? 

"I know our relationship ended on a bad note but I didn’t think that you would try to kidnap me and force me into a position that I don’t want especially after all these years; it not only just me but you’ve taken another person, hostage.”

“You have a lot of nerve asking questions that you already have the answer too,” Loki replied, sitting up on his throne, his eyes narrowed. “Or have you forgotten the last time we have spoken to each other.”

“Of course, I haven’t...I refuse to join in your plan and you threw a fit and left me stranded in a different dimension.” She said. “I had to call Thor to get me and awkwardly explain that I’d been having sex with his younger brother. I still don’t see what that has to do with you kidnapping me or Diana.”

“Is that all you really remember from that day?” He asked, voice rising in volume. “I offered you the world and a chance to rule at my side, an opportunity that many would die for; instead, you turn your nose in disgust at my gift.”

“Your gift involved the destruction of Earth and the death of millions of people!” Sam shouted, walking closer to the god. “What did you think I was going to say Loki? Did you honestly think for a moment that I was going to sit back and watch as you destroyed the world, just because we were in a weird relationship.”

“I expected you to be loyal to me.” He stated. “To worship me as your god, your ruler and as your husband.” He added, gripping the armrest to the throne tightly. “Most of all I wanted your love.”

Sam’s eyes widen slightly at the words, she wasn’t expecting such a confession from the god and the thought that he still loved her had never passed her mind. She just assumed that this was his way to toy with her until he got bored before he decided to get rid of her and Diana.

“And you can still have it,” Sam mumbled, looking up at the god.

“Excuse me?” Loki said, raising an eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

“I said you can still have it,” Sam replied, growing bolder as the god didn’t interrupt her. “I’ll be everything that you need me to be and more, I’ll never deny you anything that you want.” She added. “I only request that you send Diana back to Earth.”

“And how do I know you won’t try to escape once the woman is gone.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

“I won’t,” Sam stated, tilting her head up at the god. “My whole life will be fully dedicated to you alone, I’ll never speak about going home or about anybody on Earth.”

“Than prove it.” He said, beaconing Sam closer. “Prove to me that you’ll only belong to me.”

Sam took a deep breath before slowly walking across the room, only stopping when she was in front of the god. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply.She was against his chest, her skirt hiked up as she sat in his lap. Sam splayed her hand against his, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers, and he began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself not to push away. 

Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Sam was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her, drawing her closer.

Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under the smooth layers of her clothes and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become firmer, he savored her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

When they broke apart for air, Sam rested my forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. Loki drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.   
Sam blushed under his scrutiny. Loki gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. 

“I want to have you now.” He growled, tugging at the hem of Sam’s shirt.

“And you can have me,” Sam said, taking his hand in her’s. “But first, you must let Diana go.” She added, bringing his fingers to her lips in a kiss.

“Consider it done.” He said, drawing his hands away to slip his fingers inside of Sam skirt. “But I will not wait to have you, my guards will transport her back to Midgard and in the meantime, you will show me the depths of your loyalty.

Sam let out a moan, clutching the gods arm. “Y-yes...I’ll do whatever you command.” She leaned down slightly, pressing her mouth to his ear. “Do whatever you wish to me...my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse from here...


End file.
